Her Legacy
by alethedinosaur
Summary: Noella Lovegood Scamander is the granddaughter of Luna Scamander, who could quite honestly be her clone. James Sirius Potter's son finds this odd girl fascinating. Down to her made up creatures, the hand me down butterbeer cap necklace, and the yellow scarf she always wears. Post Next-Generation. One-shot. Rated T for mention of character death. Criticism welcome.
1. Prolouge

Her Legacy

This is a one-shot; I will probably make this into a series if I ever get around to it.

Disclaimer: I am not the richest female author in history so I seriously doubt I own Harry Potter. For that matter I also do not own Doctor Who (made a reference, but you don't have to know about it to understand the story)

Noella Lovegood Scamander was just as odd as they came. Her name was odd; having a last name was even weird in the wizarding name. His father, James Sirius Potter, told him it was because his uncle Lysander was a mama's boy. Even when he was young the boy lived to make his mother happy in any way he could. That must have been why Noella had the name that she did, his father wanted to continue his mothers legacy through her. And that she did. She stood there bravely holding a red exotic flower without a tear in her eyes, in the sea of black. She was wearing a beautiful white sundress, jade gages and a matching pendant, a pink burette and trainers, and the same yellow scarf.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

He never saw much of that girl. Her mother was a something called a "cultural anptogolist", and that meant that she had to travel the world. His uncle was a certified healer, but he spent most of his time with her as a doctor, teacher, and anything else he forged paperwork for. He was just a year old when his father received an owl from his uncle stating that his baby girl had just been born, somewhere in the middle of the Amazon. The family came back a year later from the wilderness to be greeted with a party of their friends and families. That was the first time that he had met her. She was still a baby though, nothing quite odd about her yet.

From his knowledge, she spent most of her time either traveling the world with her parents, or at the Scamander home under the wing of her grandmother. Though he did see her again before Hogwarts, once when he was seven and again when he was ten.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

He remembered that day they planned on visiting grandma and gramps at the Potter Manor. They flooed in one by one, each one of them greeted by an eager Ginny Potter. There was an odd woman who was wearing actual sea shells as earrings standing next to her smiling at them kindly. He blurted out "What is that crazy lady doing there." Of course, he was quickly chastened by everyone in the room with the exception of the woman and his father who were laughing (his father stopped almost immediately after facing a glare from his mother). The woman insisted that it was quite all right and that something was seriously wrong if that wasn't everyone's first impression of her. She had a beautiful airy voice, so much like her granddaughter. The adults all joined in polite laughter which was interrupted by a girl declaring that the yard unfortunately did not have any Ood singing in the back yard. All heads turned to the second airy voice that filled the room. A little girl who looked so much like the crazy lady came into his peripheral view. She had the same pale blond hair, the same silver eyes, and the same appearance that would lead anybody to believe that they could just float away. The girl was wearing blue overalls with a pink buttoned down shirt and matching trainers. She was also wearing a baseball cap with a strange symbol, from what his father had told him, baseball was the symbol for his grandfathers lost childhood, so he could only assume that the symbol was for something that she had lost. Oddly enough the girl was wearing a hand knitted yellow scarf, during the summer. The old woman took the girl into her arms "Let's go, you need a bath before I can take you to find more creatures Noella." The woman politely said her goodbyes to everyone in the room before they left Even though he only saw a minute of her, he would always remember the odd girl, Noella, that was her name.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

Three year passed but he finally saw her again when her family came to visit his. He was woken up early Saturday morning, told that he must look somewhat descent because they were having guest over. He groaned as he rolled out of bed to prepare for the day. He groaned even more when he noticed what his mother picked out for him to wear. A red polo and khakis. Gross. But, at least he got to wear his black trainers. The doorbell rang (odd) which meant that he had to go down there and be polite. He was dreading the entire day until he saw her enter through the door next to a tan woman. The girl was wearing a green explorer hat, a white sundress, a pair worn red loafers, an odd coral pendant, two mismatched earrings and there yellow scarf that she wore last time. She looked different, prettier actually. S still walked around the same as last time, like she was in a world of we own. He and his brother were told to go outside and play with her. His brother threw a fit, but he assured both of his parents that he would play with her. The fact that he was being nice roused his mothers doubt. She called him to the kitchen and chased him for what she thought he was going to do to her. He, tried, to assure his mother that he would not prank her, he just thought she was interesting. She sighed but in the end she allowed him to go. He looked around and smiled at Noella and told her to follow him to the back yard. She did so wordlessly.

They both walked to the edge of the pond in the yard, without saying a word to each other. He knew then that she wasn't going to talk to him first.

"You must like that scarf." those were the first words he said to her.

"Quite so, my grandmother Luna made it for me. How did you know that I like it?" Those were the first words that she ever said to him.

"You wore it the last time that I saw you. At my grandma's house, you were searching for Ood there." he finished the statement quite nervously. He must have sounded like an idiot to her.

She sat on the grass and He followed her lead. "Ahhh" she replied.

They sat in silence for a minute or so. The time it took him to finally got the courage to try to start another conversation with her. "What's an Ood?"

"An Ood is the most peaceful creature in the entire universe. They are born with their brains outside their mouth and they sing telepathically to one another. Their songs are about the most beautiful things in the world." She said as she stared at the sky as if she were searching for something.

He blinked a couple of times in confusion. "I've never heard of them before. Where did you meet them?"

"I meet them while traveling the Andes, there were just two of them before they returned to their home." Noella began to tug at her scarf, she looked uncomfortable…insecure actually. It was the first time, and one of the only times actually, he ever saw her so vulnerable. "You must think I'm nutters."

"NO! I mean just, well… umm. You're not off your rocker, you're just different. Just because you see the world differently, well it's not anything bad. I think it's pretty cool, actually."

She smiled at him, the first time he saw he smile genuinely. She took his hand, the first time they ever held hands. She pulled him up and they began to run around the yard, together. "If you think the Ood are cool, then you'll love this!"

The pair ran around the back yard, in search of wonderful creatures he had never heard of before. That was also the day where he learned something about Noella. She lived in a world of her own because people never let her in. They all thought she was too weird and to lame to be friend material. She never showed it to anyone, but it hurt her more than she ever let him know.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

The next year he began his new adventure at Hogwarts. He was sorted into Gryffindor like the majority of his family and began to continue his forefather's legacy. He befriended Uncle Teddy Lupin's grandson, and a girl with long black hair who had a likening for self made temporary tattoos and trouble. Together, along with the Marauders map, the trio became the new Marauders and reeked havoc at Hogwarts. He even got himself "grounded" the entire summer for doing "irreparable damage" to the owlery. As if they did not get punished enough by the owls. HE thought nothing was more frightening than his mother but that band of furious owls proved him wrong.

The next year the trio returned and sat together in the Gryffindor table, waiting for the first years to be sorted. His brother was sorted into Ravenclaw, his father sent him a Howler, for the sole purpose to scare the knickers off his brother. Not that he was actually mad; he was just always one to pull a prank. After his brother was sorted, the Potions teacher called a name he hadn't really expected to hear. Noella Lovegood Scamander. She was just the same as always, wearing a yellow sun hat and trainers that matched the scarf she always wore. She took off her hat after the professor asked her too and sat there in a daze, waiting to be sorted. The hat called out Gryffindor which caused him to jump out of his seat and cheer loud enough to earn many looks from his class mates. He called out her name and motioned for her to come and sit next to them. She smiled at him and took a seat next to him and politely greeted his friends.

"I didn't know you were coming to Hogwarts." He said eagerly, earning him a certain look from the tattooed Marauder. It wasn't a bad look…well it meant trouble for him.

"Are there any Ood or Blayuks?" She asked, seemingly ignoring his question.

"Err; I haven't had the chance to look for them, been too busy blowing up the owlery." He said jokingly to her.

"What's a… err… Ood?" Lupin said with a confused look on his face.

"An Ood is a compassionate creature that communicates telepathically." Potter said before he resumed talking to Noella, picking up from where they left off. He didn't focus on them he just saw Lupin whisper at the mischievous girl, causing her to giggle.

Through the year he did his best to include Noella to the Marauders, but she declined every invitation. But, every other week, the pair did sneak into the forbidden forest to live in her world, even if it was just for a couple of hours

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

They continued to see less and less of each other. For most of the year, Noella was gone from school, off at some exotic land with her parents. Though she was never at school, she still managed to get the highest marks from all of her class. The few times she was on campus, she hid herself from everyone, he did not know why, but he soon found out towards the end of his third year. He was running across the corridor with his two best friends, getting as far away from the scene of the crime. When the trio turned the corner, he saw something that made his blood boil. There was a small group of fifth year Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls who had formed a circle around Noella. He noticed that she looked a bit in shock, and that the girls around her each held something that belonged to Noella, the girl who seemed to lead the whole thing was holding the yellow scarf. The girls were tormenting her, threatening her, and degrading Noella. His Noella. Without thinking he stormed towards the girls pushing the one with the scarf to the ground while simultaneously taking the scarf from her. The world seemed to slow around him as he put the scarf gently back around her neck. He noticed the girls drop Noella's things as they ran away, being chased by a somewhat psychopathic raven haired girl as she called them a nasty name and told them that they made her list. He bent down to the ground and proceeded to help her put her accessories on, an orange cowboy hat, a colorful woven bag, a necklace made out of butterbeer caps, and a pair of brown loafers. The pair were sitting on the ground as he helped her put on her shoes. He looked up at her, to those silver eyes that were trying so hard not to cry, and asked her the question that had been circling his mind since he arrived on the scene. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at him, with those sad, sad eyes as a tear managed to escape her eyes. That was the first time that he saw her cry. "It's quite alright" she said softly "I'm use to being the pariah."

He shook his head as he pulled her into an embrace. That was the first time that they hugged. "No, not anymore if I can help it." It must have been the first time she had ever been accepted by someone other than her family, because that brave girl began to cry softly in his arms. The two stayed there on the floor, while his friends awkwardly admired the architecture and decorations of the wall.

For the final two weeks of school, he made sure that Noella stayed close to him, and made it well known that if anyone messed with her that they would have to face the wrath of the Marauders. The girls from that incident learned that lesson the hard way as they walked around bald.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

During the first week of summer they received a letter and an invitation. It stated that Luna Scamander had passed away. His heart dropped at the news. Not so much for the death of the woman, but for the possible effects it would have on Noella. He tried relentlessly to contact her but she ignored him each time. It seemed that all he could do was to wait until the funeral.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

It was a bright and sunny the day of the funeral. There was a massive crowd of people, Potters, Scamander's, Weasley's, and everyone else who belonged to the large clan. He stood at the back, looking back every couple of seconds to see if she would arrive, he knew he would know when she would come. He was right. She arrived to the funeral as bright and colorful as the sun that day. She stood there bravely, a place where she did not belong. Standing as strongly and bravely as she could, she dropped a single exotic flower into her grandmother's grave. Someone who understood her more than he ever could. Because she was many things to Luna Scamander. One thing that everyone could agree on was that she was that Noella was, her Legacy. She turned and set next to an old man who sat there, looking devastated. She whispered in his ears, before she turned around to walk out of the funeral. He turned and ran after her, because it was something he knew he had to do. He caught up to her outside of a tea shop, catching her hand to catch her attention. She turned around to look at him, questioning him with her eyes. He took her other hand into his other hand as he searched for the right words. "Do you want to join the Marauders?" Well there it goes. He was truly an idiot.

She smiled at him brightly, as brightly as the sun that day. "I would love that."

He smiled along with her, glad that he had not lost her and more importantly, that she had not lost herself. He invited her for some tea, seeing as they were outside a tea shop. She agreed and followed him in to the cozy little shop. The two blew all their pocket money on tea and pastries as they talked about the Ood, pranks, and Hogwarts.


	2. Preview of the Yellow Scarf Chronicles

Hello! Sorry about the wait in the upload! I just wanted to have the core structure of this story before I could continue on and write.

This will be structured a bit like the harry potter books, an adventure for every year and a "book" consisting of thirty chapters (or so).

I came here to tell you all about my plan, unfortunately the first chapter is not done, but I have a good portion of it written. I will post again here, hopefully on Tuesday, to announce the posting of the story. For your patience, I will offer you a sneak preview. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Yellow Scarf Chronicles: Post Mortem

Chapter 1 - The Day After the Funeral

_The pair walked into the large modern living room and he saw her again. Noella sat next to the blond Lupin looking completely comfortable in the muggle surroundings. He smiled at her, and opened his mouth to speak. But no words were coming out of his mouth. Why weren't they coming out? She stood up with a beautiful smile and began to fidget with the scarf in her hands. "Hey" he said, with a shaky voice._

_"Hey" she responded to him, smiling softly at him._

_"Barbie and Noella, I would like to welcome you to my modest home!" Kami said loudly, interrupting their hellos. If that wasn't bad enough, she was waving her hands around, almost hitting him for the third time that day._

_"Modest compared to that outfit you have on, that's for sure." Kenneth replied with a dry tone at her welcome._

_Silence filled the room almost instantly.  
_


	3. The story is now up!

Hello! It is me again! The new story is up so come and check it out! It is of course titled, The Yellow Scarf Chronicles: Post Mortem. Again thank you for your patience with me!


End file.
